A Blast From The Past
by AngelSabar
Summary: Set before Breaking Dawn. Carlisle gets a blast from the past when he sees someone who should be dead - someone he knew when he was human! Who is this stranger and why are they in Port Angeles? Mild language. Complete! Yay D
1. Chapter 1

**Ava Cruor**

"Baby." I whispered to myself as I looked at the photograph in my hands. I allowed the tears to fall onto my cool cheeks, "my baby." He hadn't changed, not in 330 years. His golden blonde hair was slicked back rather than the loose style I had known him wear it; and his eyes were now golden not the ice blue of before – but he had not changed. He could still make my heart race, my pulse quicken and my skin flush. Nope, Master Cullen had not changed one bit. Shame I had though.

I scowled at the young woman beside him in the photo. I scored a line down between them and slowly ripped the picture in half. Smiling coldly, I placed one corner of _her_ into the fire and watched with gleeful satisfaction as the flames consumed her beauty until she was a pile of ash at my feet.

I stood slowly and examined myself in the full length mirror as I heard the door click open,

"Evening sire." I nodded at the man who entered; I then turned back to the mirror.

"I have a job for you Kitten." I smirked,

"Go on."

"A vampire by the name of Lucifer Talbot." I frowned slightly, turning to give him my full attention,

"I know that name." I said, "Why?" He smirked,

"Lucifer Talbot has been...ah...wanted in connection to a...rogue group." Understanding dawned,

"Yes, I remember. Talbot, he hunted in daylight – risking exposure. With a werewolf? Why me?" Aro laughed,

"Because you, dear Kitten, are the only one who can visit Lucifer in the daylight; without risking our secrecy." I nodded, this was all too common the reason for my missions,

"Where is he and when do you want him? Oh yeah – how _do_ you want him?" Aro smiled, he was familiar with my brusqueness,

"He is in the state of Washington near the town of Port Angeles. We want him dead. It should save you the trouble of flying him over here. Just clean up afterwards." I nodded again,

"Certainly sire, I shall leave in the morning." Aro smiled and lifted a hand to my temple. He frowned in disappointment,

"Still nothing. Shame, I would like to know what goes on in that mind of yours." With that he left and I turned back to the mirror. I owed Aro my life, I respected him and I admired his power but he was my lord, my liege but never my master; I gave him respect and I worked for him but he would never control me and he would never see my mind. I looked again in the mirror and smoothed the black lace dress over my hips. I shook my mane of vivid red hair and laughed,

"Ava Kitten Cruor you are in for a treat." I said, thinking of the glee that came from ripping vampires limb from limb as they lay paralysed be my poison. I kissed the circular tattoo on my wrist, tracing my finger over the entwined Celtic cats as I returned to the window seat. My gaze fell on the photograph and I smiled,

"Baby."

Lucifer Talbot had been easy to find. I got his address from a phone book and strolled along, my long black leather coat protecting me from the biting wind. Once I had found the address I slipped into a side alley and transformed. The air glowed a little warmer and I felt myself become as heated and liquid as molten lava. Then, suddenly, the second of bliss was over and my delicate paws felt the cool concrete beneath them. I meowed quietly, it had been a good phase this time – calm and over in under a second – pure pleasure. Then, I settled myself on a nearby wall to watch for my prey.

It wasn't long until Talbot appeared – his bright blonde hair and diamante skin almost blinding me as he entered the sunlight. He slipped on a long beige coat and pulled the hood up – I could smell him on the wind; he was hungry. I knew that if I cared to look his eyes would be as black as coal. I leapt elegantly from my seat and began to follow him – a good stalk always worked up the appetite.

My fur – a silver-grey in colour – ruffled in the wind and as my prey entered a side street I knew that this was my opening. I began to run, feeling my strides elongate and I smirked to myself – oh the freedom of being a descendent of the Pisica Clanului. My form began to grow until I was the size of a wolf from the Quileute tribe I had heard so much about; I was a descendant of the Pisica Clanului – the Cat Clan of Romania and I was strong! I leapt at Talbot and he fell beneath me. It took him moments to work out who I was – the only Pisica left in existence – and he yelled my name as I tore out his throat. My poison fled through his frozen arteries in record time and I felt his soul seep into the earth, carefully dismantling him limb by limb I made a barely recognisable pile which I proceeded to set alight upon returning to my human form. I brushed my hands, job done, and decided to go for a look around town ; Port Angeles had a couple of good dress shops and I was in need of a new outfit.

I knew he was nearby. I could smell him. That musky, clean scent that was just sooooo Carlisle. I followed my nose, knowing that I really shouldn't be visiting him after he had been happily married for over eighty years – but hey! We went back a lot further than eighty measly years – try over three centuries. That was when I saw him. His crisp blue silk shirt framed his athletic figure and I couldn't help he stab of desire piercing through me; I supposed I'd never really got over Carlisle – even if he did go psycho blood-sucking vegetarian on me.

"Hay Anglican!" I called, reverting to a nickname I had used so many years ago. He turned, evidently recognising my accent.

"Av...Ava?" I strolled up to his beautiful black Mercedes and nodded at the very pretty Esme,

"I suppose, but it's Kitten now." Carlisle gulped visibly but remembered his manners,

"Ava this is my wife Esme, Esme this is an old friend Ava." Esme smiled and I had to admit that she did look really quite friendly – it was a shame I wasn't feeling very friendly myself.

"Hi, would you like to come for a drink or something?" Carlisle was still looking extremely well...frightened. It vaguely crossed my mind that he thought I should have been dead – what, three hundred years ago?

"Hmmn, thanks but I think I'll pass; I don't really think I'd be into the something." Carlisle was leaning against the car but Esme smiled,

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love it. There's a little cafe just down the road and I'm sure you've got some interesting stories to tell me about Carlisle if nothing else." Her smile was so warm it was freaking me out – how could she be so nice?

"Yeah, well I'm not thirsty thanks and I don't have many stories about Carlisle – sorry. I'm going to grab a bite to eat I just thought I recognised Anglican here and I was right, it was nice seeing you both." I had to get out of there quickly – Carlisle was sending my systems into overdrive by just standing there.

"Well, why don't you come get a snack with us? I'm sure you and Carlisle have a lot to talk about." Could the woman not take a hint? A smiled slightly, showing my cat-like teeth,

"Sorry love but I prefer fish not venison and I definitely don't like it raw." The pretty vampire looked rather taken aback by my blunt rudeness but I just laughed,

"Look after yourself Anglican." I said to Carlisle who swallowed,

"Ava...why don't you come to the house with us? There _are_ a few things I'd like to ask you." Oh hell, it had been over three centuries but his voice still made my knees go weak and my blood heat,

"I can't – I've got to be on a flight back home in the morning." It seemed as though Carlisle had decided, however because he stood and gave me that _look_ the one that I couldn't refuse when I first met him – the one I still couldn't.

"Come on Ava, get in the car."


	2. Chapter 2

And so that was how I found myself at the Cullen's house; a place I had refused to enter as soon as I knew Carlisle had gone – how was it put in Lost Boys? Oh yeah "Oh-Vampiro".

"Who's this Carlisle?" A stunning blonde asked from the settee,

"An old friend." Rosalie I named her as she stood, that sneering look on her face.

"Hmmn, she doesn't look that old." My buttons had been pushed – Carlisle had be wound up so tight I could barely think and now some snotty nosed veggie was telling me I was young!

"I knew Anglican before you were born – before your grand-parents were born pretty so sit down and shut your mouth!"

"I didn't see you coming Ava." Another, slightly distant voice said, I identified its owner as Alice.

"Well, you can't see the wolves either." Silence greeted this reaction.

"How do you know that?" Edward. I knew that imperious tone instantly – he had asked to be killed – Aro had found him rather intriguing.

"I have my ways. Look, Anglican, it was nice seeing you again – and meeting the...family; but I should be going."

"It's not Anglican anymore Ava." He said in the voice that made heat pound through my body,

"Well, it's not Ava either _Carlisle._" I headed past him and made it to the door before the voice of the other person I knew from this coven interrupted,

"I know you, Kitten."

"Ah, little Jasper. Dahling." I blasted him my best smile as I swung open the door, "Got to dash." Jasper came flying at me with all the speed of the vampire and I side-stepped neatly.

"You need to explain some things." Carlisle's voice brought the confusion to a halt and I nodded.

"Very well. I like milk because it's tasty, I don't drive because I prefer public transport – it gets me closer to people, and I want to get out of here because I'm expected to be landing back home in a few hours and I need to pick up my ticket."

"Not funny Ava." That did it; I knew not to mess with Cullen when he used that voice. I didn't mess with him when he was human and I wouldn't mess with him now.

"Fine sweetie, get me a chair and some milk then." I smiled and then my eyes landed on a slight brunette girl stood beside Edward,

"Oh and Bella too! Aro wondered how you were." I sat in the chair offered and I took the glass of milk, sipping it like and alcoholic sipped their first glass of vodka that day.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, I inhaled deeply before replying – that blonde man always had me speechless,

"Work."

"What kind of work Ava?"

"None of your business, Anglican." My reply was cutting but I knew he would press me further. Emmett interrupted at that moment,

"Why do you call Carlisle, Anglican?" I smirked and licked a droplet of milk from my lips,

"Because I always have. His father was an Anglican – well, when it was accepted – so that was my nickname for Blondie here." A frown creased the brow of the wonderfully observant Emmet,

"You knew Carlisle's father." I looked at Carlisle and smiled,

"You did ask hunny." He sat down, weary of my presence already and I felt a pang of sorrow. Jasper squirmed slightly and I remembered his power.

"Yes I knew Carlisle's father – I knew Carlisle before he was a vampire. I knew the Cullens as humans – Anglican with hunters." Carlisle began to flesh out my history – understanding that I didn't want to explain.

"Ava's father and my father were close friends. We saw each other a lot – especially after her mother died. In our late teens we began a relationship." I felt again, an unruly flush of desire mingled with regret at our relationship.

"Then Anglican went and got himself bitten and I haven't seen him since."

"So how do you know all about us?" Esme asked, her warmth had quickly evaporated. I sighed,

"I'm descended from the Pisica Clanului." Carlisle looked up in surprise,

"The Cat Clan?" I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes and becoming frustrated at my weakness,

"But they are all gone." He said. I shook my head,

"It's genetic. It ran through my father's side. The women – like my grand-mother – inherited it actively, could change, the men carried it. Father gave me the gene."

"Why didn't I know? I'd hardly miss my girlfriend changing into a cat." Esme wriggled at Carlisle's easy use of the word girlfriend and I felt a tiny rush of desire that I squashed as soon as it began;

"Because the power only becomes obvious when the previous Pisica dies." Carlisle nodded,

"When your father died you inherited the power?" I mimed my agreement, "And I had...gone when that happened." I locked his gaze with mine,

"Yeah. Imagine how that felt; knowing you had survived the venom, knowing you were alive but you never came for me. Not even to say goodbye. You just left. My mother was dead, my father went too. The only person I had left was you and you'd disappeared without a trace. I went through the inheritance alone. Alone and scared because your father took me in and if he knew what I was he would have me killed. I was so alone and it hurt Carlisle. It hurt so much. I..." The tears slid from my eyes and the Cullens looked on. Carlisle looked at Jasper whose face told him all he needed to know. My distress was genuine. Remembering the pain always brought a fleeting impression of that agony – the agony of my body changing, adapting, stopping. The impression coupled with the memory of fear and loneliness was overwhelming me. He placed a cold marble hand atop my own,

"I'm sorry Ava." I inhaled a shuddering breath and laughed harshly.

"I'm not." I said, "After the inheritance was done I left. I took my father's wealth and the money from my mother and I left. I spent years in my Pisica form – so many that I found it almost impossible to phase back when need be." I laughed and ran a hand through my red hair, "I became entangled in the wars south, the newborn army. That was where I met Jasper. When I managed to escape Maria he begged me to take him with me. I refused – I would not trust another man, especially not a vampire, after what you had done to me." I drank the rest of my milk and placed the glass on a nearby table.

"It is not Carlisle's fault!" Edward stormed, I looked at him coolly,

"You have no idea Edward Masen so do not presume to lecture me!"

"Nobody has called me that since I met Carlisle." He said, deadly calm,

"And nobody has looked at me with a trace of respect or compassion since Carlisle left. Do you want to know what happens what a Pisica Clanului inherits? I can show you. Well, do you?" I was furious by now. My nerves were stretched taught and my past was something I had never wanted to revisit or explain.

"That won't be necessary Ava." Carlisle said. Esme brought me another glass of milk and I was amazed that she could still hold even a trace of warmth for me after what I had stirred up in my short visit here.

"Why not Carlisle?" Edward fumed,

"Because I can tell you if you must know. Although Ava will show you if you insist."

"Come on then, show us." Rosalie said with humour in her voice. I stood and stripped off my top, revealing immaculate skin.

"Very well." I whispered, I then poured the milk over my torso and stifled a yelp of pain as my scars were revealed.

"Good God." Emmet whistled.

"Oh Ava." Carlisle groaned as he examined the scars. Claw marks stretched down my face and across my back. Deep welts sliced my chest almost in half and the skin that wasn't open and red was purple and green.

"It will never heal. The wounds don't bleed but won't heal. I can only hide them." Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and I tugged on my top.

"When a Pisica Clanului inherits the cat takes over them for a few days. It's like with our venom, it causes acute pain and it even destroys the mind of the inheritor. They cannot control their changes, it just happens and when it does they tear at themselves, trying to take off the "suit" that covers them and become human again. For some it affects them worse than others but wounds delivered by the claws of a Pisica never heal, never close. They remain as open scars for the person's life. Without someone to ground them it can become worse. Ava, you have one of the worst cases I've known."

"I was scared." Was the only explanation I offered. I sat down again and continued my tale, "So I left and I took my Pisica form again. But I was weak from the war. Weak and abused and I had no time to recuperate. I stumbled into the territory of some wild cats. They defended their homes – as they should – and I came off worse. I didn't even have the energy to phase anymore. Three days I lay in the baking sun, then Aro found me."

"Aro." Alice whispered,

"Yes, Aro. He knew who I was – he had been searching for me. He had learned of my life from you, Carlisle, when you spent your time there and he was looking for me – the only Pisica left in existence. Aro took me and nursed me back to health. He gave me the strength to phase back and he cared for me. Without Aro I would not be here – I owe him my life."

"That's not a great situation with Aro." Bella pointed out and I snorted,

"Aro is the only person ever to take an interest in my welfare – the only one to help me understand my inheritance. Even if it was for his own ends – which I firmly believe it was – the fact remains that he helped me. I have worked for the Volturi ever since." There was a moment of silence before Carlisle spoke again,

"You said you were here for work." I nodded,

"Lucifer Talbot; he was my business here – well...in Port Angeles."

"Why do you still work for them?" Alice asked gently,

"Why not? What else is there for me? There is no hope for love when I am as disfigured as I am. There is nowhere else that pays better or has better privileges and I like my job. I got my confidence back. I got my health back. I live the life I like and I'm content. Why changed that?" There was no answer for a while before Jasper piped up,

"Because you aren't happy." I scoffed,

"No shit Sherlock. I'm telling you now, three hundred and twenty seven years of meaningless sex, one night stands and silly flings are nothing when what you really want is impossible." I looked at Carlisle as I said the last few words before I stood and smiled coldly at Esme,

"Nice to meet you, you really are the perfect woman for him. Shame, I had hoped I would be when we were young." I could sense the hundreds of questions buzzing in the ether and I raced out of the house before the vampires could stop me.


	3. Carlisle's POV

Night had fallen and he sat on the window seat, looking at the pictures in his hands. One was a sketch he had done – a sketch of Ava Cruor – a beautiful young girl who had captured his full attention. Another was a photograph of Kitten – a beautiful young woman who bore a resemblance to Ava. She was Ava. The knowledge hit him again. Pretty Ava who had been so full of life as a child; long blonde hair and the complexion of a queen had somehow become Kitten – a lust-worthy woman with a darkened past; long red hair and the complexion of a goddess. Kitten haunted him, the way she reverted back to the little Ava he had loved so long ago. The innocence, pain and betrayal that had been in her face.

"Baby." He whispered. How she'd changed, shame he hadn't. "My baby." He allowed a single tear to drop onto marble cheeks. She had changed so much but she could still fill him with desire, regret and a false hope. "Baby." He traced her features on both pictures and slid them into his office drawer. He had Esme, whom he loved with a passion more ferocious than he had ever experienced before – other than with Ava. The knowledge that Ava was alone, forever alone, hurt him and when he embraced Esme, pressing his lips to hers he felt that desolation again.

" Go get her Carlisle, she can live with us."

"She won't want to." Esme squeezed him,

"Let her know we are here for her. There is a better life that one with the Volturi."


End file.
